Cubits
Cubits are ores that give Mixels the power to Mix, Max, and Murp, and are a central object in the Mixels franchise. They are one of the natural resources in Mixel Land, however their supply is limited. The Nixels' mission is to destroy all of them (thus preventing Mixels from doing said actions). Use When Mixels want to mix, one will pull out a cubit. All of the Mixels mixing then put their hands on the cubit, and shout "MIX!" After a humorous scene (cannons shooting, giant fists etc.), the transformation is complete, having one Mixel in control, while the other gives the Mixel in control new abilities. Appearance Cubits are square-shaped solid objects. They are divided into six small triangular shapes that fill the base of it. Variations The colors of the squares differ depending on which tribes are mixing. For example, a tribe max cubit is all red/gray/yellow/blue/brown/orange/green/tan/purple, with two different shades of the color. If two Mixels of different tribes mix, 3/6 of the cubit would be gray and 3/6 would be purple, if a Cragsters and Wiztastics Mixel were to mix, for example. However, an exception to this rule are Rainbow Cubits. They come in the six colors of a standard rainbow and allow any two Mixels to mix, regardless of their tribe. Cubit Mixing Variations 'Mix' *Mixing Batter- Zorch and Seismo *Lightning- Seismo and Flain *Music Machine- Vulk and Zaptor *Popcorn- Flain and Krader, Vulk and Seismo, Zorch and Shuff *Haircut- Gobba and Flurr *Golf Club- Flurr and Kraw, Slumbo and Jawg *Spinning Tea Cup- Tentro and Lunk *Masks- Gobba and Kraw *Fireworks- Lunk and Tentro * Video Game- Footi and Torts * Balloons - Flain and Teslo * Crushing Foot - Glomp and Hoogi * Tornado- Flurr and Kraw 'Max' *Drawings of Cragsters-Cragsters * Bowling Pins- Cragsters *Giant Hand- Infernites *Giant Chickens- Cragsters and Electroids *Crumbling Paper- Cragsters *Mixel-eating sunflower- Electroids * Cement truck- Cragsters * Crushing machine- Infernites * Chemistry- Electroids 'Murp' *Cannon- Flain and Krader *Vacuum- Flain and Slumbo *Cymbals- Glurt and Scorpi *Venus Flytrap - Jawg and Lunk Cubit Types Cragfernite Cubit.png|An Infernite/Cragster Cubit Electfernite Cubite.png|An Electroid/Infernite Cubit Infercon Cubit.png|A Frosticon/Infernite Cubit Infernite Cubit.png|An Infernite Cubit Electster Cubit.png|A Cragster/Electroid Cubit Electroid Cubit.png|An Electroid Cubit (All yellow) Cragster Cubit.png|A Cragster Cubit black gray cragsters cubit.png|A black and gray Cragsters Cubit Fang Flexer Cubi.png|A Flexer/Fang Gang Cubit Fangicon Cubit.png|A Frosticon/Fang Gang Cubit FrosticonCubit.PNG|A Frosticon Cubit FlexerCubit.PNG|A Flexer Cubit fang gang cubit.png|A Fang Gang Cubit MAXXX!.png|Another Electroid Cubit (Yellow and blue) Flextroid Cubit.png|An Electroid/Flexer Cubit Frosticon Flexer Cubit.png|A Frosticon/Flexer Cubit GlorpCorp_Cubit.png|A Glorp Corp Cubit SpikelsGlorpCorpCubit.jpg|A Spikel/Glorp Corp Cubit WiztasticGlorpCorp Cubit.jpg|A Wiztastic/Glorp Corp Cubit Spikel Cubit.png|A Spikel Cubit SpikelWiztastic Cubiy.jpg|A Spikel/Wiztastic Cubit Wiztastic Cubit.png|A Wiztastic Cubit Broken Cubits.png|Broken cubits caused by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer Big rainbow cubit.png|The giant rainbow cubit atop Mixel Mountain Brokencubit.png|A fully destroyed cubit UnknownCubit1.jpg|An unknown Cubit (from the Electroids minigame) UnknownCubit2.jpg|Another unknown Cubit (from the Electroids minigame) Trivia *They are shown as an ore in Calling All Mixels which, like any other ore, must be dug up. *Major Nixel often sends out Nixels to steal Cubits from the Mixels, but each attempt is disastrous. **Episodes showing these attempts include Another Nixel and Nixel "Mix Over". *They have appeared in every episode so far. *No cubits are included in LEGO Mixels sets. However, in some stop motion videos on LEGO's YouTube channel, a cubit is made out of a 2x2 plate and four 1x1 flat tiles. **It is possible that the only reason why there are cubits in the TV show is because there is no human to do it, while the reason why there are no cubits in the sets is most likely because it would be useless since you mix your LEGO toys with your hands. *Cubits can be many different colors. **Theoretically speaking, there are 729 different color combinations of cubits. *There are two variants of the Electroid Cubit: one being yellow and a purple-ish blue, the second being yellow and a darker shade of yellow. **The yellow/blue cubit is the more common variant. *There are also two variants of the Cragster cubit: one is gray and dark gray, and the other is gray and black. **The grey/black is the more common variant. *They played a central role in Wrong Colors, when Shuff and Volectro didn't have the properly colored cubit to mix, so they had to call in Flurr and Gobba to do it for them. *As seen in Fang Gang Log Toss, Mixels don't even have to have a desire to mix to do so. As such, only one slight touch of a cubit is needed to perform the transformation. * The Footi/Torts mix cutscene is the only cutscene to change the look of the usual mix caption, as it is in 8-bit. * As seen in the Mixed Up Special, Rainbow Cubits can actually mix Mixels that are not a normal part of any usual Cubit. ** The Mixes seen in "Epic Comedy Adventure" were: Flain and Gobba, Krader and Kraw, and Flurr and Teslo. All of these Mixes are technically not possible as seen before. * In the Epic Comedy Adventure, it was shown that if Cubits lose their color, they will shatter into pieces. ** This may prove that the source of a Cubit is its color. * A cubit is also an ancient unit of length based on the length of the forearm from the elbow to the tip of the middle finger. * The Electroids minigame on the Cartoon Network Mixels Website contains two Cubits from unknown tribes: a white one and a violet one. Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Objects Category:Ores